lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far
| forumid = 14645 | length = 5:02 | description = For those of you who've missed a few episodes, here's what's been going on this season so far. To see more, go to Lonelygirl15.com on Thursday and Friday for our extended videos. | location = Jonas's house, Santa Monica, Jonas's motel, Daniel's bedroom, LaRezisto's green room, The Whartons' House, The "Hot Date" Movie Theater, The bookstore, Hymn of One's white room, Taylor and Sarah's house, The Arizona motel, Arizona, Los Angeles Union Station, Los Angeles, The rented house, Griffith Observatory, Claire's hideout, The Magenta Room | tags = | execprod = | coexecprod = | assocprod = | serprod = | producers = | lineprod = | directors = | camera = | vidplay = | headwriter = | story = | editor = Kevin Schlanser | pm = | ps = | pa = | pr = | ipa = | animation = | prodserv = | music supervisor = | song = Way of the Gundagai by Darren Boling The Resistance Theme by Darren Boling Moonrise by Yongen Greek Archaic by Arthur Yoria Bones by Mercy Machine | cast = Raymond Wharton|Peter James}} Mrs. Wharton|Tammy Klein}} Thug One|withheld}} Thug Two|withheld}} Thug Three|withheld}} Thug Four|withheld}} Category:Videos with Purple Monkey | Previous = Goodbye For Now | Next = Is This The End? | PreviousB = lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap | NextB = Lonelygirl15 Week 14 Recap | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Transcript (Music plays with a black background and white text. The lonelygirl15 logo appears.) Text: Season 1 - Finale (Cut to a clip from lonelygirl15 Season Finale 1 of 12 – 8 am. An 8:00 AM timestamp is displayed in the top left corner. Daniel is standing outside on Jonas's patio.) Daniel: Okay, so, I couldn't sleep last night. I kept having the same dream. I just remember... I was losing something. (Cut to a clip of the TAAG in one of Jonas's cars.) Sarah: Guys! Daniel: (off-screen) What? Sarah: Guys!! Daniel: (off-screen) What?? Jonas: (off-screen) Just hang on, everybody. I'm gonna get us out of this. (Cut to a clip of a Watcher's car.) Daniel and Jonas: Dude, watch out!! Watch out!! (Sarah screams. The car crashes. Cut to a clip of the TAAG in a Santa Monica warehouse. Cut to a clip of the Watcher walking around the warehouse. Cut to a clip of Daniel hiding. Cut to a clip of the Watcher walking toward Nikki and Jerry. Nikki comes up behind him and knocks him out with a fire distinguisher.) Nikki: Ay-ahhh! (Cut to a clip of Jonas trapped in the warehouse. Cut to a clip of Taylor and Jonas in the airplane hangar. Jonas is on the ground, bleeding.) Taylor: Oh my god! (Cut to another clip of Taylor and Jonas in the airplane hangar. Jonas is still bleeding.) Taylor: Please, don't die on me. Please, don't die! (Cut to a clip of Jonas, bleeding, on the floor of the bathroom in the airplane hangar.) Spencer: (off-screen) Okay, I got the serum right here. Daniel: (off-screen) Don't worry. (Cut to a clip of Spencer holding the serum. Cut to a clip of Bree lying on a hospital bed. Standing around her are Lucy in nurses' clothes, and a doctor. In another hospital bed is an Elder.) Taylor: (whispering, off-camera) Oh my god, she's dying! (Cut to a clip of Daniel and Jonas running to where Bree is, sobbing.) Daniel and Jonas: Ahhh! Bree!! (Lucy closes the door on them.) Daniel and Jonas: Breeeee!! (Cut to a black background with white text.) Text: Season 2 (Clip of Jonas crying on the bed in the motel room from I'm Done. He smashes the pillows onto the bed. Cut to Daniel on his bed from The Email.) Daniel: Bree died. She's dead. (Cuts to a clip of Bree lying dead on the hospital bed.) Daniel: There's nothing I can do to bring her back. (Cuts back to Jonas in the motel room.) Jonas: I love you, Bree. And I'm sorry. (Cuts back to Daniel.) Daniel: What I can do is make sure that she didn't die in vain. (Cuts to a LaRezisto video where blood is dripping.) Spencer: (in voiceover) The rumors are true about the Elders. They take the blood from trait positive girls and use it for themselves. (Cuts to Daniel in his bedroom.) Daniel: I got this letter saying that I'd been accepted into this amazing film program at the JC. (Cuts to a LaRezisto video logo. Flashes to a scene from Remember Them? where LaRezisto first points out The Whartons.) Jonas: (in voiceover) So yeah, those people in the video on Friday. (Cuts to Jonas in front of his house.) Jonas: Those were my parents. They don't remember anything before the accident. (Cuts to Daniel in his bedroom.) Daniel: I met someone. Her name's Mallory... (Cuts to Mallory and Daniel on their "Hot Date".) ...and she rocks! No really, she's pretty great. (Cuts to Jonas.) Jonas: Who disappears, without a trace? I'm their son! (Cuts to Daniel in his room.) Daniel: I opened up Bree's e-mail, now all of a sudden there's somebody in black outside. (Cuts to Sarah in the bookstore.) Sarah: The fact that you opened Bree's e-mail, well, that just proves that you're living in the past. I'm moving forward. (Cuts to a series of clips from LaRezisto's videos. Cuts to Jonas greeting his parents for the first time in A Family Affair.) Jonas: Hi dad. Emma: I have a brother! (giggles) Jonas: My parents are in the Hymn of One. (Cuts to Carl and Sonia in a Hymn of One recruitment video.) Carl and Sonia: Follow us. (Cuts back to Jonas at his parent's house.) Jonas: That is obvious. They don't know anything about the Order and they don't know anything about the Ceremony. They think they're in some kind of peace-love religion. (Cuts to Taylor sitting in front of her laptop.) Taylor: The new trait positive girl that the Order's after, she's been under our noses all along. Jonas, I just tried calling you, you're not picking up. Daniel, if you see this, you need to go to Jonas's and get him and his sister out of there. Jonas, take Emma and run! (Cuts to Jonas fighting off thugs as they try to invade his home.) Jonas's mom: Jonas? Jonas: C'mon, we've gotta get Emma! I'm gonna go grab her. (Cuts to TAAG on the road. Cuts to them in a motel room in Arizona.) Jonas: So here we are on the run. Again for the millionth time. (Cuts to Emma standing in front of the Grand Canyon.) Emma: So this is the infamous Grand Canyon. (Cuts to Jonas.) Jonas: My parents, it looks like they might make it. After we got Emma out of there, we went back in, grabbed my parents, and brought them to the hospital. (Cuts to Taylor looking grim.) Taylor: Unfortunately, I have some more bad news. Sarah doesn't have the serum. (Cuts to Jonas, addressing Sarah.) Jonas: I want you to make a list of every party you went to, every place you went to. I mean there's a life at stake, and it's my sister's life. And maybe she's adopted, but I don't care. I don't care. She's still my sister. (Cuts to Jonas and Emma outside.) Emma: You're a liar! You lied to me, I saw everything! (Cuts to Sarah.) Sarah: I have a confession to make. I have the serum. (Cuts to Daniel in the motel room.) Daniel: Jonas and I are just sitting around waiting for Sarah to bring the serum. (Cuts to a helicopter flying overhead. Cuts to Jonas and Emma running through the woods.) Helicopter voice: Give me the girl, Jonas. Jonas: You're not gonna get her! (Cuts to Emma running up and jumping on the seeker.) Emma: I don't know, I think I killed him! (Cuts to Daniel talking to the camera while Jonas, Emma, and Sarah talk in the background.) Daniel: Jonas is convinced that Emma has this power thing and she needs to stay trait positive to learn how to use it to fight the Order. (Cuts to the group, this time Daniel has joined them.) Daniel: This is your decision. Emma: Sarah started giving me the injections the other day. Wait a second, Jonas. No wait, please Jonas, just hear me out. (Jonas storms off. Cuts to Jonas and Daniel in a car.) Daniel: So Jonas is pretty upset right now. Sarah and Emma, both gone. (Cuts to Jonas running to try and catch up with a train.) Jonas: Emma! Emma! Please, no! Sarah: She's gone. There's nothing you can do about it, okay? The train has left, she's gone. Jonas: What? Why would you let her leave? Sarah: Because she wanted to go. Jonas: What are we going to do? (Cuts to Carl and Sonia, as seen from Jonas's rear view mirror.) Sonia: I would like an apology. Have you even seen Bree since the Ceremony? What if those kids were right? Carl: Oh, shut up. (Cuts to TAAG unpacking at the rented house. Cuts to Emma talking to the camera.) Emma: I've thought about this every which way I can. And I've decided that I'm going to take the last injection to make me trait negative. (Cuts to Carl and Sonia delivering a ceremony baby to her new parents.) Jonas: It's Carl and Sonia, right over there. Here they come. Daniel: Dude, Watcher! Watcher! We've got to move... move move move!! (Camera pans to Virgil, who is lurking across the way.) We've gotta go, let's move! (Virgil chases Jonas and Daniel. Cuts to Jonas coming back to the rented house to find Emma on the doorstep. He gives her a hug.) Jonas: Oh my god! Emma: I didn't take the last injection. (Cuts to a LaRezisto video in which Claire is first seen.) Claire: My name is Claire. Bring Emma to me. (Cuts to Sarah and Daniel sitting on the couch.) Daniel: We just got back home, and Jonas is gone. And he took Emma with him. After seeing that last LaRezisto video, he decided that he would give her to them. (Cuts to Jonas with Claire and Emma in the woods.) Jonas: Sometimes, you've just got to have a little faith. I'm here. And I'm taking Emma to meet Claire. Claire: I'm Claire. Are you Emma, are you alright? Emma: Yeah. Jonas: Claire wants... wants to take Emma deeper into the forest while I stay here. Emma: I don't want to go without you. (Cuts to Virgil holding a gun up to Jonas.) Virgil: If you don't tell me where that LaRezisto Shadow took your sister, her fucking blood will be on your hands. (Cuts to Virgil looking around Claire's hideout.) Virgil: Jonas, you were just a pawn. You're weak. They took your grief and used it against you. (Cuts to Jonas on the phone.) Jonas: Emma? Emma? You're where? Emma: I'm in... Los... Angeles. (Cuts to Sarah looking out the window.) Sarah: What? (Cuts to Sonia walking up to the rented house. Cuts to Sarah heading to talk to Jonas and Daniel.) Sarah: You guys, seriously. Sonia is outside, right now! (Jonas opens the door.) Jonas: What do you want? Sonia: I have something important to tell you. (Cuts to Jonas and Sonia on the couch.) Jonas: How much time do we have? Sonia: A week, maybe two. (Cuts to Sonia on the bed.) Sonia: Emma's sending a code? (Cuts to Emma in the magenta room, crying. Cuts to a LaRezisto image of Bree. Cuts to Jonas in the motel room again.) Jonas: I love you, Bree. (Cuts to more LaRezisto images. Cuts to Mallory smiling for the camera. Cuts to Emma playing charades. Cuts to Daniel in the woods. Cuts to Carl and Sonia in a Hymn of One recruitment video.) Carl and Sonia: Follow us. (Cuts to Bree opening her eyes from a Hymn of One recruitment video. Cuts to cars, a helicopter, then a coyote. Cuts to Jonas and Emma running through the woods.) Carl and Sonia (in voiceover): Follow us to the Hymn Of One. (Cuts to Lucy wielding two guns. Cuts to Emma playing charades again. Cuts to another LaRezisto scene.) Text: lonelygirl15. Lonelygirl15.com Notes *Like the earlier lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap (Aug. 1, 2007), this video looks at the lonelygirl15 series from a meta perspective. The video is not a blog and should be considered to be outside the storyline.